


Something Unusual

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Jaehyun and Jibeom shared a night together where the tension was heightened.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Something Unusual

It wasn't the usual morning lovemaking session they had when their other roommate wasn't around. It wasn't like the quick fucking when they had busy schedules nor the secret blowjob when they share a bathroom. It was a rollercoaster ride kind of sex.

Jibeom's skin on his face and throat was hot but he felt his fingertips cold as it cradled Jaehyun's chin. The mint smell of his boyfriend's hair invaded Jibeom's olfactory system. He nuzzled his hair, taking all the familiar and homey smell. Jaehyun's breath was hot, sending tingling sensations on Jibeom's ear. None of them spoke, they hadn't even kissed only feeling their skin against skin, breath against the skin. 

They were supposed to have a good cuddle night but once the bedroom door closed, Jibeom pushed his body to Jaehyun's own sandwiching the other male against the door. His lips found Jaehyun's neck and he brushed it there, slightly brushing it against the soft skin before Jibeom mouthed it enough for Jaehyun to release a deadly moan. 

"Ahh... Jibeom..." he whispered his boyfriend's name. 

Jaehyun circled his arms around Jibeom's neck, massaging the black locks his hands could reach as Jibeom continued leaving pinkish marks, traces of saliva, wetting some parts of Jaehyun's long neck. Jaehyun thought just the kiss alone could take all his breath away. 

Jibeom unbuttoned Jaehyun's shirt. Jaehyun mirrored the other man's action and soon they were both topless. Jibeom clicked the doorknob locked before he dragged Jaehyun to the bed, laid themselves down gently, Jaehyun under Jibeom. Once their skin touched without the barrier of sheets, both moaned at the unworldly sensation. 

"Jibeom... Please... Kiss me..." pleaded Jaehyun. Always needy, always the impatient one. His mouth remained agape as he panted. 

And Jibeom was a slave to any request, without any reply he molded his lips against the soft plump ones. It was like he's gnawing a soft gummy, too absorbed to even pull away to catch their breaths. They kissed and nibbled each other's lips. Jaehyun's long tongue tangled with Jibeom's tasting the food they ate on their own mouths. Jaehyun responded a bit roughly and bit Jibeom's lower lip when the latter pulled back. 

"Easy baby..." 

Jibeom dropped a peck at the tip of Jaehyun's nose before dipping his tongue at the hollow part of Jaehyun's collarbone, tracing it down until it reached the man's erected nipples. Jibeom played with it. He sucked, licked countless of times, attacking both nipples to draw long moans from his partner. Jaehyun's chest was heaving, he fisted the sheets underneath until his knuckles turned pale. His legs were squirming and his crotch area tight he could feel the heat on his lower region. Jaehyun lost his senses, his mind drowned in pleasure. He might be moaning so loud, grunting so hard but didn't pay any heed. 

Jibeom paused for a while to unbuckle his belt and discarded the pants in one go. He did the same for Jaehyun without breaking eye contact with that beautiful yet lustful gaze of Jaehyun. His eyes were obviously begging for more and Jibeom's ready to give everything.

Jaehyun's cock was hard in his boxers and with one hand Jibeom palmed it. He replaced his hand with his mouth, wetting the dried cloth against his hot tongue. Tracing the outline of Jaehyun's dick while the latter writhed in ecstasy. 

"Ugh, Jibeom... You're making me crazy baby... Please... Suck me..." 

Jibeom took out Jaehyun's hard cock without warning and engulfed it in his mouth. His tongue was soft and it wrapped Jaehyun's cock pretty well. Bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder until he tasted saltiness going down his throat. Jaehyun's cock was deep in his lover's throat, so warm and the way Jibeom sucked even harder, Jaehyun felt so good his eyes started to get wet. He's close, really close that when he curled his toed he felt himself spilling his load making Jibeom gagged but swallowed everything anyway. 

"J-Jibeom... Haaaa... Haaa..."

His cock slid off Jibeom's mouth while the latter wiped off the white liquid at the corner of his lips. The head of his penis tingled unbearably; it was hot and swollen, a drop forming at the tip. Fueled by Jaehyun's prettily messed up after sex look, Jibeom couldn't wait for any foreplay. He grabbed the lube just below the bed and squeezed enough amount to cover his length. It created squelching sounds as he pumped his own; he moaned to it. 

He spread Jaehyun's legs and swiped the remaining lube on his finger at Jaehyun's hole. He bent down to whisper, "I ain't opening you up anymore, love cuz I know you take me so well. You will love this pain." He placed a bruising kiss before shoving his entirety inside Jaehyun's hole. The stinging pain was inescapable and Jaehyun cried pushing Jibeom's chest away from him, "Fuck Jibeom!" 

Jibeom only chuckled. Even chuckling was hard from the tremendous pleasure shooting throughout his entire body, he shuddered. 

"I hate you!" Jaehyun grunted that his beautiful face scrunched in pain. 

"Sorry, I love you," Jibeom slowly pulled out and slipped inside keeping a good pace. Jaehyun's hole was deep and warm. It tried to envelop him, drawing him in and at the same time pressing him out. It was the strangest sensation, something that went beyond simple sexual pleasure. It felt as if something was inside Jaehyun, something special inside him, was slowly working its way through Jibeom's organ. His erection grew harder and larger as he pounded into Jaehyun. 

"Fuck Jaehyun... I can fuck you... all night, babe..." And Jibeom wasn't lying when he said that. No one made him see stars the way Jaehyun did. No one pleasured him as much as Jaehyun. There's no other person JIbeom wanted to be addicted to, only Jaehyun his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun didn't respond but judging his heavy breathing and breathless moans, Jibeom knew his lover was feeling as good as him. He raised Jaehyun's legs farther up, drilled faster; banging Jaehyun's prostate. A snapped of his hip, Jaehyun came untouched, came twice for the night. Jibeom, on the other hand, continued using his hole and soon shoot his delicious warm load inside Jaehyun. 

"Jaehyun... Jaehyun... Jaehyun..." Jibeom sang his name like a favorite tune still slipping in and out to spurt more cum. 

Jaehyun's legs fall off from Jibeom's shoulder and lazily dropped on the bed. He was spent and his asshole's sore. Jibeom dropped his entire weight above Jaehyun's body. He snuggled closer to press a kiss on Jaehyun's cheek. For a minute they caught their breath. 

"Are you okay, love?" Jibeom gently inquired while lifting his body a bit to take a look at his tired lover. 

Jaehyun slowly faced Jibeom with glassy eyes and swollen lips, he looked sexy; Jibeom's favorite image of Jaehyun, the after sex. There's an unspoken hunger in those eyes and Jibeom was aware he wanted more too.

The older male smiled and kissed Jibeom's shoulder. Albeit as tired as he looked, Jaehyun couldn't get enough of Jibeom. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted the ache although he's sore. He wanted Jibeom in him, all the time. He pushed Jibeom down and weight on top of him. Jaehyun kissed his lover and grabbed his length. It was unexpected but Jibeom loved the way his cock erected seconds after it contacted Jaehyun's warm soft palm. Jaehyun stroked it nice and slow, occasionally gripping it hard just to satisfy his desire. Just as it was perfectly hard, Jaehyun squeezed him in further and further. He wanted to watch Jibeom's face as he pleasured him. He wanted his sweat to drop onto him so he got on top of him. 

Jaehyun couldn’t really believe it; he was doing it. He never was in charge whenever they had sex but he wanted more, tonight. He felt Jibeom's cock going deeper and he loved the way Jibeom opened his mouth in pleasure. He’ll never forget it. Jibeom tried to lift and heave him but Jaehyun pushed him back harder and forced more of his dick into him. There was no end to it, no end to the thrusting and squeezing. Jaehyun sucked Jibeom, Jibeom licked him. And as time went by, the more ferocious they became as though they might not taste each other again. The bed rocked back and forth, their pants echoed the entire room as they chased their highs. 

Jaehyun came on Jibeom's stomach and his partner spilled his seed for the second time, deep into him, white liquid dripping out from his hole. 

Maybe it was Jibeom's manly smell or Jaehyun's vanilla scent that intoxicated both of them that night. It was hot, steamy and messy but both amazed at their capacity. They laid down, collapsed on the bed and before they knew it, they dozed off. Joochan, the owner of the bed will definitely make a fuss by tomorrow but the couple knew too well that a bucket of chicken will silence him up in an instant. 

**Author's Note:**

> I took the courage to write a smut fic and salute to those who easily can. It was sooo difficult >< sorry bongbeom!


End file.
